The Pack
by yorkshirerosesouza
Summary: After a change one night Derek and Chloe get some uninvited company, now how will they deal with a new house, new people, and no promise of safety. Sorry the summary sucks, first time author, please R&R, any review is a welcome review, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**First time author, I could really use some feedback. Help me PLEASE. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own DP, just love it and Derek. **

Chapter 1

**Derek POV**

He woke up slowly, feeling more at peace than he could ever recall being. And became slowly aware of his surroundings, and the threat that surrounded them, and the fact that he had chnged back in his sleep. Chloe was nestled in his arms, her head buried in his chest and her hands where curled into the fabric of his shirt, she looked safe and secure and comfy in his arms.

And they were surrounded by werewolves.

His instincts took over, and all of his muscles tensed, preparing to fight, to die, to keep his mate safe. Chloe felt this change, and started to stir from her deep sleep. She heard his warning growl as a smaller, older wolf stepped forward right in front of them, and immediatly snapped awake. She caught his arm as he was about to make a leap for the offender, and tugged on his arm. He stopped moving, but didnt take his eyes off the older wolf. Chloe wasnt looking at him anyway. She was looking at the wolf as she said with a shaking voice, " I-I'm Chloe S-Saunders, this i-is Derek So..." She stopped realizing that it might not be the best idea for them to have his name, and the proceeded cautiosly. " W-We..., he just n-needed to change. Please, j-just..." she stopped, took a moment to get her stutter under control and then went on," Please, if you'll just Ch-Change back, we could all d-discuss this, please?

The wolf bowed his head and motioned for the rest to go into the bushes. A large blond wolf to their left made a motion to stay there and do it, but the older simply had to look at him to have him moving into the forest.

Derek looked at her and motioned for her to run, she shook her head, no way was she leaving. They both heard the wimpers of pain that came through the trees as the wolves changed back. Chloe asked, hesitantly, "What do you think is going on?"

Derek looked at her, thinking about how to phrase this so as not to make her more afraid. He just gave up, she might as well know what they may be in for. And he sayed something he knew she would get, knew she would understand the dangers of, "Pack" he told her and watched her eyes go huge with fear.

It seemed like an internity later when a middle aged man stepped from the trees, and came up to them. Derek tensed expecting a fight, but all the man did was stick out his hand and say, "Hello, I'm Jeremy Danvers."

**Im really sorry its so short, its just a taster, if you want more please tell me. **

**Oh and I need a beta reader, sooo, if anyone would be willing, just PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am writing two chapters in one day, mostly because Im feeling good that one of my favorite FF writers just reviewed and told me to keep going, so, yay!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Darkest Powers, or the Pack, or a Bugatti Veyron, but a girl can dream, can't she?**

**Chapter 2:**

**Chloe's POV**

Derek looked at the mans hand as if it were a snake, a big, nasty, dangerous, ugly snake, and the wolves smile faltered, just a little. Chloe could see where this was going, and decided to be adult about it.

She untanged herself from Derek, with deficulty, as he wouldnt let go until she gave him a pointed look, that remimded him that people had free will, and could do what they liked with it, no matter how very stupid. She stood, not that it made much differance, and smiled at the man standing before them, now flanked by two rather large men. "Im Chloe," she stopped realizing that they already knew this and decided just to cut to the chase, hopefully avoiding an entirely different type of chase.

"You're a Pack." She stated, knowing, but still wanting the answer.

"And you know about werewolves," the man said, calm, but ready to do what might become necessary.

"Ye-, O-obviosly," she was just going to answer simply, but decided that might not be assertive enough, however any affect that might have had was ruined by her stutter anyway, and she cursed it for the thousanth time. This answer did seem to get across to the rest of the pack, now emerging from the shadows, they glanced testily at each other. Apparently Dere noticed too, for he stood up from his crouch and took a protective, and possesive step toward Chloe.

She caught onto their thoughts. That humans werent supposed to be told about werewolves, ever. And added quickly," I'm a supernatural, a necromancer. Thats how we met. Listen if we are on your land we apologize, it wasnt a challange. But Derek needed to change, and this seemed perfect." She smiled and suddenly realized that their was another female in their midst. Her head had snapped around at the word necromancer, and now she said to Jeremy,"We should take her to Jamie, she'll know."

Derek snapped forward, he stepped in front of Jeremy and looked down at him. Daring the alpha to try and take away his mate. In response one of the two large men behind Jeremy, probably the defiant wolf from earlier, came up behind Jeremy and growled menacingly at Derek. Jeremy shooed him back, and addressed Derek," May I ask who your father is?"

"I dont know."

More looks from the pack wolves.

"Who were you raised by?"

Chloe was surprised when Derek answer, almost unwillingly,"By a sorcerer." And then added,"Chloe isnt going anywhere without me, or with you."

Jeremy said simply," Of course not, I wouldnt believe you to trust me like that. No, I want you both to stay in town. In the motel, simply guarded by one of the pack. I would like to talk to you, and I know a necromancer im sure Chloe would like to meet."

Derek had been going to decline, and not very politely, until Jeremy dropped the "N" word. Necromancers are rare, and Chloe really needed the help, despite reservations because of what had happened the last time they had met someone like Chloe.

They could probaby downplay her powers, make her seem more normal. It could work, and it could be a golden opportunity. "What the hell," he thought. And agreed to meet the at the hotel brunch tomorrow. He could tell Chloe wasnt to happy about this either.

They allowed themselves to be escorted to the hotel, back in Bear Valley, and the blond man stood at there door, stopping anyone from coming in, and them from coming out. Derek wasnt too worried though, the windows werent barred and there was no one outside. But that didnt mean either of them slept lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm SO sorry its been so long, I could kick myself. Ummmm, anyway, please review, I would like some feedback. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers or Women of the Otherworld. **

Chapter 3:

Jeremy's POV

Jeremy sat in his hotel room, trying to think of how to approach this.

A young, unidentified, mated, and very suspicious werewolf was in their midst. The poor kid looked about ready to grab his mate and run to South America. They had both obviously gone through a lot.

And Jeremy had so many questions, how had he come to be raised by a sorcerer, how was he controlling himself so well in these situations? How had they never heard of him before, with their monitoring of the internet, newspapers, everything? And most of all how was a young man in his mid-teens already having full changes?

The questions seemed endless, and of course, he couldn't ask the boy a single thing. If he did someone may get hurt, Derek would become overly suspicious, especially with a mate to protect.

And what was with the girl? She had been at his change, had been fine too, not scared in the slightest, did she always watch him change? How strong were her powers, it was hard to tell with a necromancer. And how young was she, the tiny thing could pass for 9 or 10. How long had they known each other? Did she know what her was to him, what he may be to her? So many questions, but he had a feeling that she would be much more open to talking than the boy.

He would have to gain Dereks trust, and the best way to do that was through Chloe. Knowing that, and keeping his promise, he reached for the phone.

**Jaime POV**

She was jerked awake by the sound of AC/DC blasting in her ear. She had fallen asleep with her phone on the pillow next to her, awaiting a call from Jeremy, and now had Back in Black blasting in her ear. She snatched up the phone, annoyed. Only to grin when she saw Caller ID. She was still smiling as she answered the phone and heard an abrupt,"Jaime?"Had smile dropped, "What's wrong, is everyone alright, are you hurt, should I come up?" She said in one huge breath, worry almost overtaking reason.

"No, well I do need you to come up, but everyone is fine, for now anyways." She let out a sigh of relief, took a few moments, then said, "What do you need me for?"


	4. Chapter 4

**I am a terrible person for not updating, I'm sorry.**

** I don't own DP on WotO**

** Chapter 4**

She was fidgety, nervous, glancing up at me as if worried I could see all of her secrets.

Poor kid…

"Do you want anything?" I asked, gesturing at the continental the hotel had set up.

"No." The voice was timid, but had some finality in it, as though, while afraid, she would still handle herself, put her foot down. Jaime respected that.

They sat in silence, and Jaime wondered where to start. She shouldn't ask questions, then the girl would close off completely. She could just dive into information, but that wouldn't make the kid relax. She decided to offer a bit of herself.

"I'm Jaime Vega, I'm a necromancer, like you. I came by it on my mother's side."

Still no reaction. Maybe something a bit more emotional.

"I'm Jeremy's mate, just like your Derek's." She lifted her head, looking confused. "What?"

"Mate, like with wolves?" Jaime was horrified, she had no idea the girl didn't know, what if it was a bug secret, damnit she was always doing things like this…

"Nevermind, nevermind, ummm so necromancy, most of us can only see ghosts, and talk to them, its one in thousands that can actually do any horror movie stuff, and"

"Whats a mate?" The girl cut her off.

Jaime tried to evade some more, " I'm so sorry, I didn't ask your name, how rude of me, it was?"

"Chloe, now what a mate?" Jaime didn't know what to do, but was saved as the evivarot doors opened to reveal a very testy looking Derek, accompanied by a, as usual, very calm Jeremy.

Jaime breathed a sigh of relief, Jeremy would get her out of this.

Instead Chloe turned to Derek and asked flat out, "Whats a mate?"


End file.
